the_great_alliance_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
MI6
Military Intelligence Section 6 Summary: MI-6 ever since 2013, is the most powerful and the most militarized espionaged intelligence agency with the help of TAGF since it it has become the most technology advanced agency on Planet Earth in many areas of the field like combat and warfare. This British Intelligence Superpower continues to expand to this day. They set up 11 Bases all over the world including 23 developing ones which will be soon an official base. They also have over 15 intelligence sections that act as bases, but are really part of a whole collaborative of MI6 Bases around the world which their head is called the Section Chief instead of an ambassador. The Double 0 Agents and administrators since 2013 are immortal. In 2015 the double agents become immortal as well. Some Well Known Personnel (besides on James Bond Wikia) * The Current 00 Agents * Christian Runoff * Parker Ramos * Vista * Kyle Verse * Ryan O' Tayler * Ralph Hanning * Maltion * Joseph Time * Wavers * Atom * Richard * Pam Entervia * Kelly Wiseman * Donald Canon * Shashi Nigachi * Ohan Harry * Tuesday Riviera * Garret Seal * Gallardo Michiado * Luis Hamlamo * Jose Hernandez * Elena Verderburg * Lizzy Taz * Kelsy * Karlson * John Roberts * Matt Still * Joan Waters * John Greco * Daniel Murdoch * Daisy Jackson * Ford Gibbs * Kelly Todd * Vanelli * Emily Stonewall * Seven 0' Four * Evan Twenty * Cyril Wiseman * Archer Young * Sterling Ford ' ' Branching System (HQ) ' ' * # Of Bases: '''11 * '''GDP: $1,000,000,000,000 Dollars (75% from British Dicon, an Allied Territory and Country) '' '' Current ''00 Agents ''001: Scarlett Navovia (2000- )' ' 002: '''Jarod Lifewagner (1997- ) '''003: Kan Roberts''' (2003- ) ' '''004: '''Herbert Wayne' (1996- ) ' '''005: '''Mark Caugain (2005- ) '''006:' Torrance Foster (1995- )' ' 007: '''James Bond (1995-; classified) ' '''008: '''Dominic Scotto (2001- ) '''009:' Joe Havaner (2006- ) 0010: '''John Wolfgramm (2000- ) '''0011: Ryan Joyce (2013- ) 0012: Timothy Ben (2003- ) 0013: 'Caine Runoff (2014- ) ' ''' Additional Companies and MI6 Bisectors: ''' MI6 Arms and Electro Warfare Corp by TAGF''' '''The Joint Kingsman MI6 Gadget Productions Bisector''' '''The Eagle Organization MI6 Peace Unit''' '''USFWU MI6 Affairs Bisector''' Enemies · P.A.C.E Intelligence Committee (Patrol Agency of Cooperate Enforcement) · Individual MI6 Traitors (Miranda Frost, Alec Trevelyan etc.) · Terrorist Groups · Separatist Groups · The Skilos · S.P.E.C.T.R.E (Special Executive for Intelligence Counter Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion): http://jamesbond.wikia.com/wiki/SPECTRE Allies · The Great Alliance Force · The World of Espionage · NATO · European Union · CIA · MI-5 · Kingsman · United Nations · United Special Federal Works Unit · Special Police Agency See more of MI6 Assets Direct * The 00 Agent Program (1957-) * Q Branch (1930-) * Military Branch (2013-) * MI7 (1964-) * MI6 Bases and Sections (1948-) * The London Intelligence Group (1994-) Indirect or Semi-Assets * Kingsman (2004-) * P.A.C.E. (1973-) MI-6 BASE LOCATIONS: · Dublin, Ireland (1943-) · Sydney, Australia (1956-) · Tokyo, Japan (1972-) · Hamburg, Germany''( 1976-)'' · Rome, Italy (1985-) · Vancouver, British Columbia (1987-) · La Palma, CA (1996-) · Washington D.C. (1998-) · Scotland, UK (1954-) · Udaipur, India (1976-) · Kingston, Jamaica (1967-) · Barcelona Spain (Construction in Progress) (2015-) · Paris, France (Being Reconstructed after 2012 accident) (1948-2012),(2015-) · Ulcinj, Montenegro; Qatar; Cyprus (Unofficial Bases) ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '''Copyright© 2015 by the MI-6 INC. See more of MI6 '' ' '